A widespread practice in article security is the use of socalled anti-theft tags which incorporate electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers. Such tags are secured to articles and are removed or rendered inactive at checkout. Where fraudulent avoidance of checkout (shop-lifting) occurs, the markers are sensed by EAS systems, e.g., at store exits, and suitable alarm is generated.
One form of EAS marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved exterior surfaces of articles. One shortcoming of such exterior surface application is that, while often covered by a bar code label, the presence of the EAS marker nonetheless is evident since it is visible from the sides of the bar code label. Still further, the EAS marker is accessible to a customer.
In commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,462, applicants herein provide a security hanger having an EAS marker therewith and not visible to a customer.
Such garment hanger of the referenced patent application is comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion and a lower portion for engagement with an article to be displayed. The central portion defines a recess opening into an otherwise continuous front surface of the central portion, the recess being of dimensions suited for residence of an EAS marker in the hanger. A bar code label or like recess closure member is affixed to the central portion exterior surface in contiguous overlying relation therewith and enclosing the resident EAS marker.
The hanger of the referenced patent application is of a thickness accommodating the formation of the EAS marker receiving recess, i.e., the recess extends from the continuous front surface of the hanger body to a depth toward a continuous rear surface of the hanger body sufficient for containment of the EAS marker. With the recess closure member affixed over the EAS marker, the presence of the EAS marker is unknown to the purchaser.